1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support structures for trailer hitch assemblies. More specifically, support structures located between fifth wheel hitch assemblies and pickup truck beds.
2. Background & Description of the Related Art
Fifth wheel trailer hitches are a popular means for towing large items such as campers or livestock trailers. The hitches comprise a receiver assembly mounted on the towing vehicle and a pin mounted on the item being towed. The receiver assembly includes a horseshoe shaped top plate attached to a base. The pin and receiver are coupled together by locking the pin in the center of the top plate in preparation for towing.
Fifth wheel hitches are often added to pickup trucks because the hitches are versatile and easy to use. There are a number of ways the hitches can be installed, but the hitch receiver assembly is almost always located in the bed of the truck. Some hitch assemblies are fixedly mounted by bolting or welding the entire assembly to the bed. Others are mounted on rails to allow horizontal movement. The type of fifth wheel assembly that is most relevant to the present invention comprises a downwardly extending post in the center of the assembly which connects to the truck frame. The post extends through the truck bed into a receiver mounted to the truck frame below the bed. This central post hitch assembly has two bases or feet that rest on the surface of the truck bed when the hitch is in use. The feet may exert substantial downward forces on the loading surface of the bed when the hitch is in use, which may cause noticeable damage to the bed below the feet. The damage usually consists of denting and smashing the raised areas or ridges in the bed. Such damage can lead to rust and corrosion because the paint cracks and chips at the damaged locations allowing moisture to affect the bare metal. Also, a damaged truck bed detracts from the aesthetics of the vehicle.
What is needed in the trailer hitch industry is a support that can be placed under the feet of a fifth wheel hitch assembly to protect the truck bed from damage. As described below, the present invention addresses this need.